In the Fast Lane
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, undercover cop sent to befriend Dominic Toretto... but how close to his family is he and when the time comes... will he choose the family life and crime or his job as a cop. only time will tell as he works along with his childhood friend Brian O'Conner. NarutoxHana Inukuza(Toretto)


**alright I'm going to go through all the fast and furious movies and be dedicated to it as best I can because these movies lead into a new crossover after they finish. For those of you who may have forgotten. At the end of Fast 6 everybody is given a clean slate so that means that Naruto can move about freely in America again.**

"You sure about this Brian? I don't want you being blown to pieces while we are undercover." said a young man with long spiky blond hair tied in a ponytail.

Brain looked at him through the window of his green car, "Yeah Naruto. I need to find out just how fast I can go. It will help at the races and help me with our case and Toretto. By the way, I've never even seen you race, let alone see your car. Are you sure you are up to this?" he asked.

Naruto smirked, "Just find your top speed and don't blow your car to bits. And just remember, I'm already on great terms with Toretto. Of course dating one of his sisters for two years helps a bit. I've been undercover longer than you and Brian. Be careful."

Brian nodded and revved up his engine before taking off right after Naruto backed away.

He toped his speed before spinning out of control and drove away. Naruto got into his 1991 Nissan Sentra and drove after him.

Brian arrived at a small diner named Toretto's where he went in and sat down before ordering the tuna and trying to flirt with Mia Toretto. Naruto soon dove up in his Sentra. When he got out of the car Brain suddenly saw a girl a little older than Mia run out from the back and dash towards his buddy Naruto and enveloped him in a hug before kissing him on the lips.

"Hey there Hana!" Naruto said as he caught her in is arms as she kissed him. When they broke apart he smiled before kissing her red fang tattoo's on each cheek knowing full well that since she got those tattoo's she has been a sensitive there and the light kissing he places on them makes her feel all warm and fuzzy. Even more so than where he is just around her.

(Yeah in case you couldn't figure it out it is Hana Inuzuka though in this story she is Hana Toretto.)

They walked back into the diner and saw Dom start up and grab a beer before having a slight stare off with Brian. Naruto sighed before walking passed the counter and into the back before opening the fridge and grabbing a beer. He walked over to dom and sat bside him.

"So Dom, what do you think of this guy?" Naruto asked.

"I don't like him. Plane and simple. But he doesn't bother me and I don't bother him. I can feel that a shit storm is on its way. Only time will tell if it will work for us… or against us." Dom said before their buddies drove up and walked into the store and Vince started a fight with Brain.

Mia turned towards them and told them "DOM, NARUTO! WOULD YOU GET OURT THERE PLEASE! I'M SICK OF THIS SHIT!"

Dom stood up and ask Mia, 'What did you put in that sandwich?"

'That's real funny Dom, now would you go stop them?"

"Alright." Dom stated before he strode out of the diner, grabbed Brian off of Vince and threw him into the side of one of the cars and glared at him.

"Hey man, he was in my face." Brian started.

"I'm in your face!" Dom growled before Vince pushed Dom aside and attacked Brian again. Naruto grabbed Vince and held him back while Dom turned and pointed at Vince. "Relax, you have embarrassed me. Jesse give me his wallet."

Jesse handed it over. Dom opened it before saying "Brian Earl Spilnner. Sounds like a serial killer, is that what you are?"

"Nah man I-" Brian started to say before he was cut off

"Don't come around here again." Dom ordered him as he threw him his wallet and walked away.

"Hey man this is bullshit!" Brian growled.

Naruto stood back with Hana, "Aw man, this is gonna be good." Naruto said to which Hana giggled slightly.

Dom turned around, walked up to brain and pointed at the red truck, "You work for Harry, right?"

Brian sighed, "Yeah, I just started…"

"Well, you were just fired." Dom told him before walking back into the diner while Brian walked back to his work truck and quickly drove back to his work, The Racer's Edge.

When everybody got back into the diner Naruto stated "Well, that was certainly interesting. Vince… don't go starting fights with people when you don't know their story. We don't judge people based on who they talk to. We judge people based on interaction , character… and how good a driver they are. GOT IT!" Naruto said.

Vince gave a slow nod, knowing full well that a lot of people respected Naruto due to him being just as good a driver as Dom if not better. Naruto never lost a race and he refuses to race Dom. The best of the best, put to the test… everyone knows that they're better than the rest.

Night soon fell and the races begin Naruto went to his garage and smirked at his pride and joy. His car, his Nissan Skyline GT-R R35. He made sure that his car is top of the line. As fast as it can be. His car, his baby goes 0-213 in 4.56 seconds due to the fact that he spent a very large amount of money to get his hands on the metal that was developed at the University of California Irvine. A metal that is 100 times lighter than Styrofoam but also a very strong metal. His car technically WOULD be able to go a lot faster because of this metal but he already has the best of the best when it comes to parts so he has to settle with his current speed.

The paint job on the Nissan is mainly a metallic grey with orange flame-like deigns with green accents. (check the story picture)

Naruto has been testing this car for a while now and has deemed it time for his race against Dom.

Naruto smirked and took out his phone to call Dom.

"Yeah, Dom, It's Naruto. It's time… tonight we finally race each other."

"_You're joking? Why now of all times?"_

"You'll see. Oh and what a sight it will be." Naruto told him before hanging up and driving away to the spot that all the racers meet.

A Large crowd was formed in a remote area of the city all around, cars everywhere with even more people. Naruto slowly drove up while revving his engine.

People where whistling and hooting and hollering. "Wow who's car is that?" somebody asked.

The as the crowd parted away from the car until it stopped in front of Dominic Toretto. Naruto revved the Engine loud and even more people hooted and hollered.

The car shut off, door opened and out came Naruto. He dressed in a black turtleneck with a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned from his neck to his chest. A pair of brown slacks with red shoes to match his long spiky red hair. (Think N from Pokemon with red hair, red shoes and whisker marks on his cheeks.)

"Well Dom, what do you think of my baby. I've been working on her for the passed few years. This right here is the reason why I never raced you before. Are you ready?" Naruto said.

Dom smirked, "Hell yeah I'm ready." He replied before turning to one of the guys "Hey Ringo. You're sitting this race out it's time for the big boys and buster over here to race."

Naruto looked at Brian and chuckled "Buster… fitting!" he then looked back to Dom, "Hey Dom you can have the winnings. I just want the satisfaction of beating you."

Naruto got back into his car while all of the other drivers got into their cars and blocked off the streets so that the racers could race.

Naruto, Dominic, and Brian long with some other guy made it to the starting line and waited and revved their engines.

"**GO!"** as soon as that word was yelled Naruto hit the gas and flew by everybody all anybody heard was "FOOM" as Naruto left everybody in the dust. Before anybody knew it the race was done.

Somebody yelled "DAMN NARUTO HAS TO BE GOING AT LEAST 0-150 IN LESS THAN 3 SECONDS!" whispering rang out through all of the cars and drivers. Naruto crossed the finish line and simply waited a few minutes for everybody else to finish the race. Dom in second, Brian in third and the other dude in last screaming about Monica.

Naruto got out of his car and leaned on it as Dom turned towards him. "That's some monster you have there. I'll give you that. Now I believe I have a bunch of cash to take and a new car to take home." Dom stated.

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, take Buster's car and the money."

After that was said Brain drove up and got a scolding from Dom and a bunch of laughs at Brian for saying that he almost had Dom.

Just as they were about to speak again they got a yell over the walkie talkies _"Oh shit! We got cops, cops, cop, cops, cops, COPS!"_

That was the point that everybody booked it and drove away. Naruto sped away and got back to Dom's house. People started showing up but not Dom. Naruto got a little worried as did Hana.

Naruto turned to her, "I'm going to go look for him." He said before giving her a quick kiss on the lips and running out the door and driving off to find him.

He soon found Dom and wouldn't you know it? Brian happened to be with him and they were walking of al things.

Naruto pulled up next to them "You both look like you could use a ride." Naruto told them before unlocking the doors so that they could get in.

Dom sighed in relief "That's Naruto, I appreciate it."

"Yeah, well I got worried. You usually get back pretty fast and when you didn't come back Hana and I got worried. So I came to find you… I take it those Chinese bastards blew up your car Brian?" Naruto said with the last part being more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, bunch of assholes those guys." He replied.

Naruto parked right outside Dom's house, "Yeah, well what matters is that you're both alright and relatively unharmed."

Dom got out of the car and sighed, "yeah, and now we are home sweet home."

**Ok so that is the first chapter and that takes us to about a half hour into the first movie.**

**Enjoy your day and stay safe.**

**Anyway I'm Avatar18 and iiii'mmmm out!**


End file.
